


Yō's Valentine

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian





	Yō's Valentine

It was a cold morning.

Yō had been up for a while now trying her hardest to think of a gift. Valentines day was just around the corner.

Less then twenty four hours. Yō had a person in mind too. Her best friend and love interest, Chika.

Yō didn't have any idea what to get the girl, she hadn't even asked her to be her Valentines. She just wanted to suprise her.

Yō had been saving up for a while now, but when she finally got to the store to buy something her brain couldn't think of something.

She could buy her some Mikan? That wouldn't be very romantic though. She couldn't just show up with a bag full of fruits.

She had to get something better, something more romantic if she even wanted this to work...

She sighed as she walked around the store, the Valentines section was almost sold out. This is what she gets for waiting so long...

The girl scanned the rows with her fingers before coming across something rather... romantic? Well, she thought it was.

She picked up a box and quickly peeked inside, inside the box were rows after rows of chocolate in the shape of hearts. She smiled as she nodded.

This will be the perfect gift.

Yō proceed to pick up a Valentines Card and purchased her items. She was very pleased with what she'd gotten.

Yō left the store with her bag in hand before heading home, she didn't plan on meeting anyone today so when she got home she was surprised to find a text message from Chika.

Her eyes lit up as she read the message.

[From: Chika]

[Hey! Yō-chan! I have a request! Meet me on the beach tonight at around 11pm ~Chika]

Yō read the message carefully. She didn't know what she had planned but it was still a while away.

She got to work on wrapping up Chika's gift. Yō smiled as she found some wrapping paper with hearts on it and began to wrap up the boxs of chocolates before getting some sellotape and taping it down.

Now it was time for the card. She grabbed a pen from her desk and began to write

[To Chika

I really hope you like the chocolates, and I really hope you'd be my Valentines

\-- Yō ]

She slipped the letter into an envelope and sighed as she taped it to the package. She eventually was able to relax for a moment.

This was definitely a stressful moment for her, asking chika out like this...if was so out of the blue...

The girls had been friends for as long as she could remember...

As she continued throughout her day, she eventually noticed it was almost time for her to leave.

She smiled as she grabbed her gift and looked at her phone. 10:20...

Chika wouldn't mind if she came early right? Chika would probably be surprised to see her there first.

Yō eventually made it close to the beach, for this late at night she already saw two people at the dock. Once she got closer she realised she knew them...

It was Chika and Riko...

Yō saw Riko wrap her arms around Chika as the two girls shared a hug, Yō then felt her heart shatter.

Had she been to late?  
Had she just lost?

These feelings rushed through Yō's mind, her heart felt like it was trapped...

She ignored the fact that she was suppose to meet up with Chika and just...ran.

She ran as far as she could, eventually she was about five minutes away from the beach, she sat down on a beach and rested her head in her hands before she noticed she was actually crying.

Tears fell down Yō's cheeks as she felt her phone vibrate. She knew exactly what it was..

She ignored the text messages from chika and continued to sob. She didn't know why she had to witness that.

Maybe she wasn't suppose to? Maybe this is what she gets for coming early? Maybe this 'thing' was Chika confessing about Riko...

Ten minutes pass and Yō had finally stopped crying, but she hadn't moved...

Soon, footsteps were heard and Yō lifted her head a little, she was shocked when she saw chika looking down at her.

"Yō-chan...this isn't where we was supposed to meet.." Chika sighed as she got a good look at Yō's face. "Have...you been crying?"

Yō violently shook her head before sniffling, quickly hiding her box of chocolates.

"Y-Yō-chan?" chika asked as she looked at her friend with a soft sigh.

"Shouldn't you be with Riko-chan?" Yō asked as she sniffled again, looking at Chika who looked rather confused.

Chika shook her head before looking at her, she then noticed that Yō wasn't looking back at her. She could tell she was upset.

"She was just finishing up her jog when I happened to get to the beach, she gave me a hug before going home..." Chika explained. Yō didn't move her head at all before she felt Chika place her hand on her lap.

"You left before I could say something..." Chika said, Yō turned her face to meet Chika, but she was met with the other girl placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Yō's eyes widened as she felt Chika swipe her first kiss. Her cheeks turned red as she heard the bells chime. It was now Valentines day...

Chika broke the kiss before looking at Yō with a smile.

"Happy Valentines day, Yō-chan...I love you."

 


End file.
